<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the difference between golden rings and silver bands aren't their aesthetic by from_a_recklesswriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156299">the difference between golden rings and silver bands aren't their aesthetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_a_recklesswriter/pseuds/from_a_recklesswriter'>from_a_recklesswriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Supercorp endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_a_recklesswriter/pseuds/from_a_recklesswriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you give it to me?"  </p><p>"Lena, I think you know the answer to that." </p><p>"I want to hear you say it."</p><p>or that fic where everyone knows except for Lena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the difference between golden rings and silver bands aren't their aesthetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finished this at 3 am. Hope you appreciate it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There really wasn’t much going on in Lena’s day. Well, except for the fact that Clark Kent was in her office.</p><p>Of course, this in itself wasn’t really unusual; considering the fact that the Daily Planet is pretty insistent on the notion that sending off their best reporter would mean they would have a chance at uncovering the evil truth that the last person with the Luthor name is hiding.</p><p>Right, so there was nothing unusual about the interview; Clark Kent was being his usual and charming, clumsy self—probably has to do with the fact that Kara threatened him if he so as much tries to make Lena feel uncomfortable—and asking all the right questions for L-Corp’s new tech.</p><p>Again, there was nothing unusual about it all, save for the fact that the reporter’s gaze kept flickering back on Lena’s wrist.</p><p>Lena swears that the moment she’s offered her hand to be shaken, Clark froze for about 3 seconds and zeroed in on her wrist. She tried to pay it no mind, but every time her hand so much as makes the slightest gesture, Clark’s eyes are back on it again.</p><p>Lena thinks during some point in the interview she was going to experience firsthand what a Kryptonian’s laser gaze feels like.</p><p>Lena isn't stupid she knows that her best friend's cousin was Superman.</p><p>Jess calmly interrupts them though, bringing in a paper for Lena to sign; saying that it couldn’t wait. Clark of course, just settled down reviewing his notes as he waited for the ladies to finish.</p><p>As Lena was handing the papers back to Jess, she noticed Clark transfixed again on her hand.</p><p>Once Jess had left. Clark had asked if they can resume,</p><p>“Alright, so, Miss Luthor just a couple more and then—“</p><p>“Why do you keep looking at my wrist?”</p><p>Lena cuts him off.</p><p>The question direct, leaving no room for confusion. Throw a raised eyebrow in to the mix and suddenly Daily Planet’s star reporter looks like a deer caught in the headlights.</p><p>“Wha-uhm…”</p><p>“This is the fifth time you’ve been staring at it. I’ve been counting. Ever since we shook hands. Why?”</p><p>Clark looked like he was going to blubber out some panicked nonsense, but then the man takes a breath and gives Lena a question that she wasn’t expecting at all.</p><p>“Who gave it to you?”</p><p>Why the fuck would he be asking that?</p><p>Lena really wanted to know, since, well—since the one who gave it to her was one Kara Danvers. The <em>it </em>in question was an elegant bracelet; a silver band to be more precise.</p><p>It has intricate markings that make it stand out from Lena’s usual jewelry. It doesn’t scream ‘wealthy’ although it screamed ‘nobility’. Lena likes it… A lot.</p><p>That was why she had been wearing it every day ever since three months ago, when Kara had originally given it to her.</p><p>“Kara.”</p><p>“Kara gave it to me.”</p><p>“K-Kara? My cousin. My cousin gave you that?”</p><p>“Yes, why do you ask Mr. Kent?”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Three months ago.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Again, why do you ask? And why such interest Mr. Kent?”</p><p>“I-I just—it’s really beautiful. I think Lois would appreciate a gift similar to that, don’t you think? Uh-uhm I mean assuming, ladies do like jewelry, right?”</p><p>It was a adorable how Clark Kent even manages to hide his identity, when what he had just told Lena was such complete bullshit.</p><p>If he had wanted to give Lois a bracelet, he would’ve just asked where Lena bought it, but instead he asked, ‘Who gave it to you?’ as if he was aware that it had belonged to someone else before her.</p><p>He also asked her ‘When?’ which really, why would you need to know when somebody received a piece of jewelry if you only wanted to buy one for your girlfriend? You would ask for the name of the jewelry store like a normal person.</p><p>Of course, Lena being Lena, she let it slide. They finished the interview and this time it was Clark who offered his hand.</p><p>“It really is beautiful.”</p><p>He said not really looking at Lena but at the silver band.</p><p>“Well, I hope you find something similar for Ms. Lane. Oh, apologies, I meant Mrs. Lane-Kent.”</p><p>Clark didn’t say that Lois already has one.</p><hr/><p>Her unusual but not completely extraordinary incident with Clark Kent had all but left her mind, two weeks later on a Wednesday when the DEO called her in. It was some alien tech that needed a bit of tweaking and Winn had said that he needed a pair of extra hands and one more brilliant brain.</p><p>And so, the CEO had headed to the lab, removed her blazer and settled down next to Winn; ready to get her hands dirty. Alex was hovering behind the two of them, casually throwing in her own insights now and then.</p><p>Lena liked Alex. She was smart, practical and fierce. Fierce in every sense of the word. Fiercely loyal, overprotective and caring.</p><p>The young Luthor always had found great company with the older Danvers. Although this time, when Lena had turned around and handed her a piece of the gadget to inspect, Alex took one glance at the the thing in Lena’s eyes and then her face formed a familiar expression.</p><p>An expression that had Lena catapulted back to her interview with Clark Kent. But unlike Mr. Kent, Alex went straight for the kill.</p><p>“Did Kara give this to you?”</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"No reason."</p><p>Another lie. What the hell was the big deal with the stupid bracelet anyway? She should've known that nothing really was simple when it comes to Kara or her family. Well, not that Lena's family is any better though.</p><p>She makes a mental note to ask Kara about it when they see each other again.</p><p>After three hours they had the alien tech fixed and Supergirl sent to trace the location of the original owners and now Lena was heading home, packing up her things in the lab.</p><p>"So, my sister gave you the band huh?" Alex says, smoothly sauntering into the room.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What did she say when she gave it to you?"</p><p>Alex looked genuinely curious and Lena just really, really want to ask Kara already, what was so important about the bracelet anyway? Because she absolutely has no clue, and she absolutely also has no clue as to what to say to Alex. She doesn't want to say Kara's exact words to her during that night. She wants to keep that to herself.</p><p>It was a moment that was hers and Kara's, hers and Kara's alone. She didn't want to give it away to Alex, so instead she just says,</p><p>"Oh, well, you know some sappy speech about friendship bracelets and having a grown up version of it." Lena gave her a playful smile, Alex didn't look all that convinced.</p><p>"You sure? She uh-she didn't say anything else?"</p><p>"No," Lena lets out a nervous laugh, "What's the big deal about it, anyway?"</p><p>Okay, so her curiosity got the better of her, but could you really blame her? Kara's out somewhere in the sky right now, heading towards danger and Lena has no idea when she'll see the blonde again.</p><p>She also doesn't want to admit that she wants to see her now, that she wants Kara heading back to her instead of heading headfirst into danger. The thought makes her heart clench.</p><p>"Nothing, it's just-" Alex paused, shifted closer to Lena and stared directly at her eyes, "Look, Lena I just want you to know, how much we appreciate you here and how much <em>Kara</em> appreciates you. And-well, I guess I just want you to know, you're special, Luthor. Don't ever forget that."</p><p>Lena doesn't know what to do with those words, or why Alex had said them or why Alex had looked so sincere that Lena felt like she was going to cry.</p><p>Thankfully, Alex seemed to sense her inner turmoil and left her alone without waiting for her reply and gave her a kind smile before stepping out.</p><p>There was something about the way Alex had said '<em>Kara</em> appreciates you.'</p><p>Lena doesn't really want to look further into it. It was complicated enough as it is that she had feelings for her best friend. No need to misinterpret Alex's words. No need to complicate things further.</p><p>But she still found herself leaving the balcony doors open that night. She fell asleep waiting for a streak of red and blue and the words "You're special, Luthor. Don't ever forget that." replaying in her head.</p><hr/><p>"You gave it to Lena."</p><p>"Yes. I did."</p><p>"Oh, Kara."</p><p>"Does Clark know?"</p><p>"No. He doesn't need to know."</p><p>"Kara-"</p><p>"No, Alex. No need for the golden boy to know his cousin broke Kryptonian customs."</p><hr/><p>This whole<em> feelings</em> thing?</p><p>It's getting out of hand and Lena knows it. She knows it by the way she's anxiously tapping her foot, knows it by the way she needs to take deep breaths every few minutes because her heart is beating so fast; too fast. She knows it because she can't stop fiddling with the damn silver band on her wrist.</p><p>Lena thinks she's being subtle with her worrying and uneasiness but she's proven wrong when J'onn walks to her and puts a comforting hand on her arm.</p><p>"She's going to be fine."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>She puts a hand atop J'onn's to return the gesture and she doesn't miss the way the Martian lingers on the fucking bracelet.</p><p>She really has got to have that talk with Kara.</p><p>She finds herself fidgeting with the damn thing again. It's becoming a habit now. She just doesn't want to admit it.</p><p>She doesn't really want to admit a lot of things, but she can't deny the fact that the silver band is bringing her comfort.</p><p>It was just a piece of forged metal but to Lena it serves as a tether. A tether from Kara to her as if one unspoken thread is connecting them even when apart.</p><p>She has half a mind to think that Kara had probably given it to her as a friendship thing.</p><p>And here Lena was, giving meaning to it like some forlorn lover.</p><p>But she remembers the way Kara looked at her that night, the way her words pierced through Lena and stoked a flame that she was trying so hard to smother.</p><p>
  <em>"I want to give you something."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? Is there an occasion or something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, no. I just want to give you something special."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. May I have your hand please?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah? Do you uhm- do you like it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's beautiful, Kara. Thank you. But Kara, you know you don't have to get me anything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know. I just wante- needed to show you how much you mean to me, Lena. Rao, you have no idea how grateful I am that you're in my life."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there goes the sparks, the flames, the fucking fireworks. </em>
</p><p>"PREPARE THE SOLAR BEDS."</p><p>That was Alex's voice and just like that Lena jolts awake to the sound of DEO agents marching back into the headquarters and then wheels. Gurney wheels.</p><p>The next thing she sees is Kara. Supergirl.</p><p>Her best friend; bloody, lifeless, a gash on her upper abdomen, a cut on her forehead.</p><p>Alex was covered in blood, she was barking up orders and it was a flurry of agents and equipment and Lena couldn't move.</p><p>She stood there in the middle of it all. Her heart pumping blood but she feels numb.</p><p>She feels so numb and frozen and powerless.</p><p>An agent bumped into her, everyone was in a frantic haze and she stood frozen when she raised her hands to her face, it came back wet.</p><p>She was crying.</p><p>It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. Scout the perimeter, report back to base. That was why J'onn stayed and Alex was sent out.</p><p>Oh God, she doesnt know what she'd do if she loses Kara. </p><hr/><p>"Hey, Lena."</p><p>"Do not do that again."</p><p>"I'm sorry. Come here?"</p><p>And really who was Lena to refuse her?</p><p>"You scared me. Oh, God, Kara you scared me so much."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>She was clinging to Kara now. She was crying again. She was still wearing her work clothes from last night, a hundred DEO agents, including Alex is walking by through the glass walls of the Medbay and Lena doesn't give a shit anymore.</p><p>Because Kara's here and she's alive and god, she really, really needs to do something about this whole goddamned situation she got herself into.</p><p>Why did she have to fall for a superhero?</p><hr/><p> Two weeks later, Lena finds herself at the alien divebar.</p><p>Winn's drunk, Nia is one shot away from making out with Brainy, Alex is already making out with her girlfriend and then there was Kara.</p><p>Well, her and Kara.</p><p>To be frank, mostly her. <em>Her</em> staring at Kara whilst Kara laughs at one of J'onn's jokes.</p><p>She pulled up her sleeves before grabbing the poolstick.</p><p>And that's when,</p><p>"Whoa, hold up is that Kryptonian Nth metal?!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Winn was grabbing her now,</p><p>"Come on, let me see!"</p><p>"Winn, what are you talking about—what hey, let go of me."</p><p>"Please, Lena, just let me see. Did Kara give it to you? I've only seen that material in the archives from the Fortress. Didn't think Kara has one. I thought they were only used for special family stuff though. Although I'm not sure, Kryptonian customs are weird." </p><p>Winn was spouting too much information for someone who was supposed to be drunk. Lena feels like she's being attacked. </p><p>What does Winn mean? Archives? Kryptonian Nth metal? Family customs? What the hell? Was this bracelet some kind of family heirloom? </p><p>Was that why everyone close to Kara was so suspicious? God, she was a Luthor and Kara just gave her a family heirloom. Of fucking course everyone would be suspicious. </p><p>God, she was so stupid sometimes. </p><p>She kept delaying asking Kara, first because she told herself Kara had just come from a fight and needed time to recover but then Lena started finding more and more reasons not to ask. </p><p>It also doesn't help how fucking afraid she is of talking about things. Especially if they involved tall blondes and feelings. </p><p>Winn was still pestering her about the bracelet when Kara seemed to finally notice the ruckus Winn was stirring. </p><p>She caught Lena's eye and then Winn inspecting Lena's wrist. Immediately she seemed to perk up and Lena swears Kara appears beside them less than a nanosecond later. </p><p>"Schott, I think you're drunk. I'll have J'onn get you home." </p><p>"What no! Kaaraaa wait, no! I'm still looking at this bracelet thingy! I need this for research. Research Kara! I HAVE TO KNOW IT'S PROPERTIES, MOLECULAR STRUCTURE! KARA IT'S FOR SCIENCE!“</p><p>“Nuh-uh buddy, you're going home come on." </p><p>Kara pulls Winn away from Lena and she gives Kara a look. </p><p>It was a look that the both of them know so well. </p><p>A look that meant they wanted to tell something to the other but not in front of everyone. </p><p>See? This is why they work so well. Because they know things. </p><p>But right now, Lena really feels like she doesn't know anything. </p><p>Kara comes back a few minutes later. Lena's noticed that there were only the four of them now, Alex, her girlfriend and Kara and her. </p><p>Brainy and Nia must've snuck out a while ago. </p><p>She watches as Alex bids her sister goodbye and gives Lena a wave before Kara starts to make her way towards her. </p><p>"Hey, uhm so, you wanna talk? Can we go to my place? You still have a couple of pajamas from last time so you'll be fine. But it's also totally okay if you want to go to yours!" </p><p>Kara looks nervous and fidgety. Lena was too. </p><p>"Kara, breathe. It's fine we'll go to your place. Fly me?" </p><p>Perks of having Kara around was getting to spend a whole lot of time flying around in the hero's arms. Lena would be lying if she says she doesn't enjoy it. </p><p>10 minutes later and they're in Kara's apartment. </p><p>Like some sort of silent agreement, they began to do their night routine. Kara pulling out the clothes from the closet, Lena going into the bathroom, Kara wiping her make-up, Lena beside her in Star Wars pajamas brushing her teeth. </p><p>They've done this so many times before that Lena doesn't even hesitate to climb on the bed first. </p><p>And then she remembers that they have to <em>talk</em>. </p><p>Suddenly she goes into panic, oh no, what if Kara didn't want her on the bed? What if Lena just assumed and she assumed wrong? <em>What if—</em></p><p>But then Kara is placing her glasses on the bedside table and she gets in under the covers. </p><p>She settles unto her own side of the bed, whilst Lena is still sitting stiffly on the other side. </p><p>Kara gives her a smile and opens up her arms. </p><p>"C'mere silly, what are you sitting around there for?" </p><p>And so Lena melts. Lays her head on Kara's chest and Kara's hand automatically circle her. </p><p>They've done this a gazillion times before but this time feels different. </p><p>Maybe it's just Lena and her anxiety uregarding the <em>talk</em>, or maybe it's because right now she feels the silver on her wrist feels more significant that Lena had initially thought, but maybe it was because she could feel Kara's lips on her hair. </p><p>And Kara is all too close and all too warm and Lena is just a bit dizzy at the proximity and the scent that is wrapping all around her. </p><p>They laid there for awhile. In silence, in the dark. Lena trying to keep her breathing even while Kara pressed kisses to her hair every few minutes and sighing contentedly every so often. </p><p>Finally, it was Lena who breaks the quiet. </p><p>"Kara, tell me the truth. What did Winn mean at the bar?" </p><p>For awhile Kara doesn't move. So, Lena takes this as an opportunity to say more before she loses the nerve. </p><p>"I didn't tell you, but Clark kept eyeing it weirdly during the interview last month. He said it was nothing. But I knew he was lying. I knew he was lying because Alex said something about it too. She was kind of vague about it but—Kara, it felt like she was trying to tell me something. J'onn noticed the bracelet too. So, please tell me. What does it mean, Kara? What exactly is this?“</p><p>Lena's voice was soft in the dim glow of the bedroom.</p><p>She didn't raise her head to look into Kara's eyes for fear of knowing too much and revealing too much. She kept her head on Kara's chest trying to ignore how her best friend's heart rate was steadily increasing. </p><p>Kara let out a deep breath and shakily spoke. </p><p>"Clark saw?" </p><p>"Mm-hmm. Said he wanted to give Lois something similar. I knew it was a lie." </p><p>Another breath. </p><p>"It's a lie," Kara confirms. </p><p>"It's a lie because Lois already has one." </p><p>She pauses and Lena holds her breath. </p><p>"In Krypton, bonds were sacred. In order to emphasize those bonds, we forged metals, trinkets—bracelets. To physically embody them." </p><p>If it's for bonds and Lois has one from Clark then that means—</p><p>"It was a custom to exchange silver bands when y-you find your mate."</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Lena finally looks up, props up a bit to get a look at Kara's eyes. They were misty. </p><p>"My parents, our parents. Kal and I's. I didn't know they included our bond bracelets inside the pods. But they were there." </p><p>"At first, Kal didn't know what to do with them. He didn't grow up in Krypton. He didn't know how important it was, once. So I taught him. Along with a bit of help from the Fortress." </p><p>Lena kept quiet, but she knew that Kara knew she was listening.</p><p>She can feel her heart pounding as Kara reveals more and more. The flames she was trying to extinguish is a raging fire now.</p><p>Roaring and loud and warm. </p><p>"He uh-then gave his to Lois. And I-I gave mine to you." </p><p>Now or never. </p><p>"Why did you give it to me?" </p><p>At that, Kara sits up and pulls Lena with her.</p><p>She opens the bedside lamp to illuminate the room and to see Lena a bit clearer. She grasped their hands together. </p><p>"Lena, I think you know the answer to that." </p><p>"I want to hear you say it." </p><p>Kara inhales; deep and steady. Lena braces herself. </p><p>"Because I love you. I'm in love you. So in love with you that you make me want to revive a dead planet's tradition. You make me want to remember my home. You are my home. And I apologize for not telling you the entire truth about it. About Kryptonian traditions and what I really meant when I gave you the bracelet. I'm sorry if Alex, Kal or J'onn made you feel weird. Sorry if I'm only telling you this now. "</p><p>There were tears in Kara's eyes and Lena knows her eyes are wet too. But Kara's eyes are so bright blue, so sincere, so in love and Lena's heart swells. </p><p>"Oh, Kara. I've been in love with you for so long." she finally confesses and Lena had never felt so free and loved than right at this moment.</p><p>"But I was so, so scared, about what it might mean for us. I didn't want to lose my friendship with you. Didn't want to lose you. You're my home too, God I think you're my entire world. You don't have to apologize, guess we both just got a bit scared, huh?“</p><p>Lena was smiling now and Kara was too and she hadn't felt the urge, the need to feel somebody's lips against hers like this before. </p><p>"Rao, I love you so much, Lena Luthor." </p><p>"I love you too, Kara Zor-El." </p><p>They were both leaning in, letting each other be pulled by the other but of course, Kara ever the modest woman; asks for consent. </p><p>"Can I kiss you?" </p><p>Lena didn't get to say how much Kara asking for permission made her want to kiss her more, because next thing she knows, she's clashing their lips together. </p><p>And she's pressed up entirely to Kara and Kara's wrapping both arms around her shifting her to a straddle position. </p><p>Kara's lips were soft and everything Lena had imagined and more. It was intense, so full of all that longing and love. </p><p>She didn't want to stop kissing Kara. But oxygen was being demanded by her lungs. </p><p>They pull apart and rest their forehead against each other, noses bumping. </p><p>"So are we- are we good?" </p><p>Lena lets out a soft laugh. </p><p>"Oh, Kara, we are beyond good." </p><p>"I wanted to be with you for so long." Kara admits, "But I was a coward who gave you a Kryptonian bond bracelet under the guise of friendship instead."</p><p>"You're not a coward, Kara. We weren't jist ready. I wanted to be with you for so long too, but look at us now. I wouldn't change a thing. I'm glad you gave me this. Thank you for choosing me." </p><p>"I'll always choose you, Lena." </p><p>"And I you."</p><hr/><p>The next time, Lena sees Clark his eyes doesn't linger on Lena's wrist anymore. </p><p>Instead, it travels to Kara's, a matching silver bond bracelet sitting quietly at her wrist and the golden ring they both have on their fourth fingers.</p><p> It was only fair that Kara had something of Lena's too. She made the rings in her lab, made it more special that way. </p><p>Alex gives her a hug and then whispers, "Told you, you were special, Luthor. Welcome to the family. Or should I say, Luthor-Danvers?" </p><p>She also lets Winn observe the bracelet but only for ten minutes. Lena could never bear to part with it, for too long. It doesn't make sense but love rarely does. </p><hr/><p>"Have I ever told you what I said to Alex when she asked me about the bond bracelet?" </p><p>"No, you haven't. What'd you say?" </p><p>"That you gave me a grown-up version of a friendshp bracelet." </p><p>Kara lets out a hearty laugh. </p><p>"Well, now you have a proper answer." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I do." </p><p>"Mm-hm, it's cause I'm your wife." </p><p>"My wife." </p><p>Lena thinks those two words are the greatest words to ever be stringed together in the entire multiverse. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really loved the concept about bond bracelets instead of rings. I also loved the idea that Kara would give it to Lena without Lena knowing what it means while everyone was just like OOOoh so i guess theyre wives now? Anyways please drop a comment, follow me on tumblr: https://from-a-recklesswriter.tumblr.com/ </p><p>And twitter: @rcklsswrtr02</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>